Warrior Cat Name Generator
by Shira the Mage
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your warrior name would be, or what clan you were from? Well here is where you will find your answer! (Completely random; some names will be better than others) What is your name? What about your grandmother's? The hobo on the street? Your pet goldfish? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIOR CAT NAME GENERATOR

_Hello, everyone! I'm CandyHeart13 for those who don't know me, or haven't read any of my stories. So, I've decided to do this just for fun, before continuing my story, Blood Rain's, next chapter._  
><em>So, this is an idea I've been wanting to do for a while. This page is to figure out what made up warrior cat name you would have. These names are completely random, and if you get something ridiculous, well, tough luck! You can do yourself, or any of your friends or family. Post in the comments what name you got! Have fun!<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>First Names:<strong> (This is for the first part of your warrior name. You take your first initial, and you line it up with whatever name is next to that letter. Example: Your name starts with an A. A=Shade. The first part of your name is Shade.)  
><strong>A: Shade<strong>  
><strong>B: Leaf<strong>  
><strong>C: Snow<strong>  
><strong>D: Mouse<strong>  
><strong>E: Raven<strong>  
><strong>F: Pine<strong>  
><strong>G: Cloud<strong>  
><strong>H: Echo<strong>  
><strong>I: Feather<strong>  
><strong>J: Lightning<strong>  
><strong>K: Flame<strong>  
><strong>L: Silver<strong>  
><strong>M: Breeze<strong>  
><strong>N: Sun<strong>  
><strong>O: Smoke<strong>  
><strong>P: Lion<strong>  
><strong>Q: Nettle<strong>  
><strong>R: Swift<strong>  
><strong>S: Ivy<strong>  
><strong>T: Fox<strong>  
><strong>U: Frost<strong>  
><strong>V: Rose<strong>  
><strong>W: Thorn<strong>  
><strong>X: Badger<strong>  
><strong>Y: Amber<strong>  
><strong>Z: Tiger<strong>  
><span><strong>Last Names:<strong> /strong (This will be the second part of your warrior name. Take your last initial and line it up with the name that represents it. Example: Your last initial is Z. Z=Star. Your warrior (or leader) name is Shadestar.)  
><strong>A: Stream<strong>  
><strong>B: Pelt<strong>  
><strong>C: Leap<strong>  
><strong>D: Shade<strong>  
><strong>E: Flower<strong>

**F: Song**  
><strong>G: Breeze<strong>  
><strong>H: Storm<strong>  
><strong>I: Nose<strong>  
><strong>J: Heart<strong>  
><strong>K: Whisker<strong>  
><strong>L: Stripe<strong>  
><strong>M: Fur<strong>  
><strong>N: Pool<strong>  
><strong>O: Cloud<strong>  
><strong>P: Claw<strong>  
><strong>Q: Thorn<strong>  
><strong>R: Leaf<strong>  
><strong>S: Tail<strong>  
><strong>T: Feather<strong>  
><strong>U: Step<strong>

**V: Foot**

**W: Flight**

**X: Fire**  
><strong>Y: Fang<strong>  
><strong>Z: Star<strong>

**What Clan Are You From? **(This part has to do with your birthdate. If your birthday is on the 2nd, then you look and see: Days 1-6=RiverClan. You would be Shadestar of RiverClan)

**Days 1-6: RiverClan**

**Days 7-12: ShadowClan**

**Days 13-18: SkyClan**

**Days 19-24: ThunderClan**

**Days 25-31: WindClan**

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo, what did you guys get? I got Snowfang of SkyClan. Meh; not a name I'd particularly choose, but it's not the most HORRIBLE. And SkyClan's fine. Tell me in your reviews what you got, and tell me if I should create another one and see if you guys get any better luck! Adios!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_It's meeeeee! Some people who liked the little game I made wanted another chapter, and if you ask, you shall receive! The rules are the same, but I guarantee you, your name will be EXTREMELY different than last time. That is because, my dear fanfictioners, this chapter is all about... MARY SUE/GARY STUISH TROLLFIC NAMES! MWAHAHAHA! Don't forget to tell in reviews what you got! Have fun!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Names:<span>**

**A: Sunshine**

**B: Pretty**

**C: Emerald**

**D: Jasmine**

**E: Love**

**F: Sparkle**

**G: Caring**

**H: Flower**

**I: Sapphire**

**J: Spirit**

**K: Star**

**L: Hope**

**M: Heart**

**N: Onyx**

**O: Dragon**

**P: Ruby**

**Q: Phoenix**

**R: Spirit**

**S: Rainbow**

**T: Onyx**

**U: Aurora**

**V: Caring**

**W: Shimmer**

**X: Blaze**

**Y: Candy**

**Z: Comet**

**Last Names:**

**A: Sparkle**

**B: Crystal**

**C: Burst**

**D: Glow**

**E: Twinkle**

**F: Light**

**G: Rose**

**H: Shine**

**I: Fire**

**J: Whisper**

**K: Flower**

**L: Drop**

**M: Star**

**N: Spirit**

**O: Moon**

**P: Wish**

**Q: Watcher**

**R: Gaze**

**S: Petal**

**T: Dream**

**U: Blaze**

**V: Fire**

**W: Streak**

**X: Ice**

**Y: Soul**

**Z: Sky**

**Appearances: **(Okay, this will be a bit different. Since you know how trollfic cats are with their pelts, you just have to find your birthmonth, and next to it will be your smokin' hot pelt color. Your eye color will be by your mom's birthday month. The marks on your pelt are up to you. Like if you want to put a hot pink star on their forehead, you can, or give them a heart on their butt, that's fine too.)

**January: Light pinkish white pelt. Multicolor swirling rainbow eyes.**

**February: Greenish-blue teal pelt. Attractive watery violet eyes.**

**March: Pure flame colored pelt. Icy blue eyes the color of limpid tears.**

**April: Purply pink pelt. Pure silver eyes.**

**May: Fluffy White pelt that glows. Neon green eyes that shine.**

**June: Beautiful golden tabby pelt. Deep blue eyes with golden flecks like a starry sky.**

**July: Pure silver pelt that sparkles. Eyes change color with mood.**

**August: Pelt that magically changes color every day. Eyes pure glittery gold.**

**September: Pure black pelt with a rainbow iridescent sheen. Smouldering orange eyes**

**October: Beautiful shining bronze pelt. Eyes are glowing pastel yellow.**

**November: Deep sapphire blue pelt with silver flecks. Has one silver and one gold eye.**

**December: Dusty purple pelt. Eyes a glittering red.**

_If you want to give your cat a MAT (Mate) then do it backwards. Use your last name then your firstname, then do your and your mom's half birthmonths!_

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you guys get? I got Emeraldsoul. She's a white fluffy glowing pelted she cat with golden stars on her back, silver claws, and black spiral markings all over her face, with swirling rainbow eyes. I hate her already! Her mat's name is Candyburst (how DARE he share my name?) and he is a deep sapphire blue tom with silver flecks and a neon green star on his forehead, and eyes that change color with his mood. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I already did Clan names and Mary-Sue names; I guess I'll do Tribe names. So basically, find the nickname that matches up with your first initial, and then you create the full name! (Ex: Sun. I make up Sun that Hides Behind Cloud)_

* * *

><p><strong>A: Sun<strong>

**B: Splash**

**C: Smoke**

**D: Pebble**

**E: Dawn**

**F: Shade**

**G: Light**

**H: Ice**

**I: Vine**

**J: Bird**

**K: Whisper**

**L: Breeze**

**M: Storm**

**N: Leaf**

**O: Echo**

**P: Dew**

**Q: Sky**

**R: Flash**

**S: Feather**

**T: Moss**

**U: Blaze**

**V: Oak**

**W: Cloud**

**X: Claw**

**Y: Wolf**

**Z: Moon**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, to decide whether you are a prey hunter or a cave guard, I have decided: Everyone who's birthdate is from the 1st to the 15th is a prey hunter. Everyone on the 16th onward is a cave guard. Ok, exception Anyone born on (This is a random number I picked) the 6th is Stoneteller! Yay!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I got Smoke, so I am <strong>__**Smoke from Dying Fire**_** (Smoke)****_ I am a prey hunter! Tell in the reviews who you got, who your siblings and/or family got, anyone! My brothers are _****_Breeze on Which Birds Fly (Breeze)_****_ and _****_Dew that Gathers on Leaf (Dew)_****_ and they are both cave guards. My Mom is _****_Light from Fading Day (Light)_****_ and my Dad is _****_Cloud Shadow Over Land (Cloud)_****_ They are both prey hunters. My BFFLs are _****_Stoneteller (Ha!)_****_ & _****_Bird that Soars Over Mountains (Bird)_****_ Stoneteller is... well that friend is actually kinda bossy, and Bird is a cave guard. _**


End file.
